BoBoiBoy : True Identity
by Honey Sho
Summary: Setelah pulih dari cairan emosi Y, BoBoiBoy selalu mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi aneh dari satu- bukan. Empat orang yang ada di masa lampau. Ochobot dan Fang yang penasaran mencari berbagai refrensi, menuju berbagai perpustakaan, sampai terpaksa menghabiskan liburannya di Jepang bersama kawan-kawannya. Namun, Mereka menemukan hal yang tak diduganya. Apakah itu? Sorry but Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 : Strange Dream and LC

BoBoiBoy : True Identity

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : BoBoiBoy, Ochobot, Fang

Rated : T (karena kata kasar dan Violence (maybe, tapi bukan violence yang artinya 'itu', ya... Disini artinya kekerasan...))

Genre : Mystery, Adventure, Humor, Violence (maybe, tapi bukan violence yang artinya 'itu', ya... Disini artinya kekerasan...), Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Setelah pulih dari cairan emosi Y, BoBoiBoy selalu mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi aneh dari satu- bukan. Empat orang yang ada di masa lampau. Ochobot dan Fang yang penasaran mencari berbagai refrensi, menuju berbagai perpustakaan, sampai terpaksa menghabiskan liburannya di Jepang bersama kawan-kawannya. Namun, Mereka menemukan hal yang tak diduganya. Apakah itu? Dan Apa hubungan dengan BoBoiBoy?

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan beberapa tokoh SB disini milik Capcom kecuali Masmun! #kenamagnumstep

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Prolouge : Strange Dream and Lost Control

* * *

#BoBoiBoy's POV#

"_Dokuganryuu... Arigatou..." "Mao-Ossan. Apa kau sudah puas dengan semua ini?" "Kalian datan'g kesini karena ingin memenggal kepalaku? TAKKAN MUNGKIN!" "Aku punya pertanyaan sebelum membunuhmu. Sebenarnya... siapa kau?" "Eh?" "Dari awal kulihat... Berapa kalipun kulihat... Kau bukan apa-apa selain seekor monster yang mendapat dendam dari iblis yang mengamuk melewati masa lalu, sekarang dan masa yang akan datang ke dunia ini dengan wujud manusia!" "Akulah Oda Nobunaga... RAJA IBLIS KEENAM!"_

**... **

Aku pun langsung terlonjak terbangun dan mendapati ada biskuit yang membuatku tersedak dari tadi. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju jendela untuk memuntahkannya. Setelah itu mataku melirik tajam menuju robot berbentuk bola kuning berlensa saphire itu. Pasti Dia melakukan 'itu'. Eits, jangan negative thinking dulu. Emangnya robot bisa Ehmmm... 'You know that', kan? Kalo mikir yang logis dong... Jangan yang asal-asalan...

"Kalau kau mau membangunkanku, dengan cara yang benar, dong! Dasar. Lagipula, Kau menggunakan biskuit Yaya... LAGI?" Ucapku dengan ada penekanan di kata 'Lagi'. Robot itu malah geleng-geleng kepala sambil tertawa kejam. Dasar robot aneh.

"Macem mana lagi? Takkan bisa, lah... kau kan sering ketiduran.. Gimana sih kau ini?" Jawabnya dengan santai. Aku pun hanya mendesah, bahkan hampir pingsan karenanya. Dia pun menambahkan "Dah. Cepat mandi. Kau kan sekolah..."

"Eit. Bukannya hari ini libur, ye?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sangat amat polos. Backsound Jangkrik pun terdengar menggema di kamarku. Robot itu hanya bisa cengengesan, sementara Aku pun langsung tepar sambil berguman. "Heishh... Macem mana kau ni Ochobot? Tak tau ini hari minggu?"

"Hehehe... Sorry BoBoiBoy..." Kata Robot 'kurang asem (?)' itu –Ochobot- meminta maaf. Untung aja masih sabaran. Kalau tidak mungkin sudah kurenyekkan duluan menjadi lempengan besi. Oh, iya. Aku lupa mengenalan diri. Namaku BoBoiBoy. Sekarang umurku 11 tahun. Aku tinggal di rumah kakekku yang berada di Pulau Rintis. Hobi? Apa lagi kalau bukan bermain sepakbola. Kekuatan? Emangnya aku nggak punya, apa. Aku bisa memanipulasi tiga elemen di bumi. Yaitu Tanah, Angin, dan petir. Serta dapat meningkatkan levelnya juga. Soal itu, Aku telah mencapai level 2. Phobia? jangan tanya deh... Kalau mau tahu, Aku penderita-

DOOOR!

"EH! BALON, BALON, BALON!" Teriakku saat mendengar balon meletus tepat di telingaku. Yep, Aku penderita _Globphobia_. Dimana ketika seorang penderita mendengar balon meletus, dia akan ketakutan sendiri. Sangat cocok untuk ngerjain orang. Yah... Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu... Jika kasus yang itu malah parah! Sampai hampir semua orang sekarat karena diriku. Jangan tanya bagaimana kejadiannya. Kronologi kejadiannya (?) Panjang sekali.

"Hehehe... Ngelamun apa, hayo? Bayangin Yaya lagi mandi, ya?" Tanya Ochobot yang terlihat membawa serpihan balon yang pecah tadi. Gimana cara ngambilnya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit coba? Tunggu. Dia bilang... A-aku... BAYANGIN YAYA LAGI MANDI? WHAT THE HELL? NIE ROBOT YADONG BANGET, SIH?

Mukaku langsung berubah menjadi merah karena malu dan marah. Rasanya Aku ingin menggetok Ochobot dengan keris petir saja. Saat aku akan melakukannya, Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Aku pun mengerang, menahan rasa sakit ini. Bukannya sembuh malah sakit ini merembet ke tubuhku sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Rasanya kendali tubuhku akan diambil alih. Dan yang kuduga itu benar. Aku merasa tubuhku mulai tak bergerak beraturan. Aura hitam muncul diantara tubuhku.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Ochobot pun langsung kabur mengetahui warna kulitku berubah menjadi pucat secara perlahan-lahan. (tentu saja kulit di mukaku yang awalnya merah padam juga ikut berubah). Namun, Dia kabur bukan karena itu. Dia kabur karena Dia menyadari ada aura hitam yang berada di sekitarku. Aku merasa diriku mulai kehilangan kendali. Dan kesadaranku pun menghilang bertahap.

"Ieyasu... Kisama wo... KUROS!" Kudengar diriku berbicara, namun itu bukan Suaraku yang apabila mendengarnya pasti bingung kalo aku ini cowok tulen atau kagak. Suarakun itu ya, lembut bak anak gadis yanng lagi pas manja-manjanya sama pacar! (Eits, jangan muntah. Emang kenyatannya gitu, kok...) Sekarang ini suaraku seperti Suara seorang pemuda dengan nada penuh dengan kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuh. Dan kegelapan mulai memakan kesadaranku setelah mendengar suaraku yang ganjil ini, terasa bukan diriku saja. Aku berusaha tetap sadar, namun tetap saja kegelapan itu memakan kesadaranku. Dan akupun merasa disekitarku itu hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti seluruh jiwaku...

#Fang's POV#

"Eh? Ochobot? Ada apa? Kok seperti dikejar setan?" tanyaku kepada Ochobot yang sedang berlari tungang langgang karena panik. Robot itu pun memegang tanganku sambil berteriak panik. "Fang, Tolong. BoBoiBoy. Dia..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa ada aura hitam di dalam hatinya dan kupikir ini sangat berbahaya. Sepertinya dia mengincarku!"

Hah? BoBoiBoy punya aura gelap? Itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. BoBoiBoy memang hebat dan baik (menurut mereka...) Tapi, Dia punya aura gelap? Dan Dia mengincar... Ochobot? Memangnya BoBoiBoy punya permasalah dengan Dia?

"Ternyata kau disini ya Ieyasu..." Ucap BoBoiBoy yang secara tiba-tiba muncul tepat dibelakangnya Ochobot dan bersiap menebasnya dengan sebuah pedang (atau katana, menurutku). Aku pun langsung menggunakan kuasaku dengan tangan bayang dan berhasil mengangkap Ochobot dan menariknya ke pelukanku. Tapi ada yang membuatku heran.

Saat itu, BoBoiBoy dalam keadaan yang tidak biasanya. Matanya yang biasanya menatap dengan hangat sekarang berubah menjadi dingin dan membunuh. Ditambah lagi (yang membuatku sangat keheranan) adalah bagaimana dia bisa bergerak cepat padahal Dia tidak berada di level 2 dalam tipe petirnya. (Jika lebih tepat, tipe Halilintar) Ditambah lagi, dia bisa meng-summon Katana itu padahal hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tadi suaranya juga sangat dingin dan dewasa, bukan suara lembut bagai gadis yang jatuh dari surga (?)... Eh? Kenapa aku tadi gombal? Lupakan. Oke, walau hanya empat petunjuk itu saja, namun aku bisa menyimpulkan tiga hal. Pertama Dia Bukan BoBoiBoy. Yang kedua, sekarang BoBoiBoy tidak menggunakan kuasanya. Ketiga dan yang terakhir, Kemungkinan BoBoiBoy dkendalikan oleh orang lain atau kesurupan.

"Kau... Kenapa kau membela Ieyasu, hah? Bukannya kau ada di pihakku selama ini?" tanya 'BoBoiBoy' sambil mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Hah? Dipihaknya? Maksudnya apa? Siapa yang ingin berpihak kepadanya? Kita kan rival? Kenapa Dia menganggapku sebagai pengikutnya? Jijik banget. Tunggu. 'Ieyasu... Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama 'Ieyasu' deh... Oh, iya! 'Ieyasu' kan nama Daimyou Jepang bernama Tokugawa Ieyasu. Dan di game Sengoku BASARA, armor Ieyasu berwarna kuning.. HAH? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud 'Ieyasu' itu... Ochobot dikarenakan warnanya sama dengan armornya Ieyasu? Dan musuh Tokugawa Ieyasu itu Ishida Mitsunari. Jangan-jangan yang merasuki BoBoiBoy itu...

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ochobot? Jangan harap!" Bentakku sambil menggenggam erat Ochobot agar tidak 'dihajar habis-habisan' oleh 'BoBoiBoy'. 'BoBoiBoy' yang tahu maksudku langsung mendengus marah.

"Kenapa kau melindungi penghianat seperti dia, Hah?" Tanyanya kepadaku dengan nada yang sangat marah. Aku pun masih mendekap Ochobot yang tak percaya apa yang Ia lihat sambil berguman 'Apa salahku? Apa salahku, BoBoiBoy.. Apa salahku padamu?'

"Ch. Membosankan. Omaena... Kuros!" 'BoBoiBoy pun langsung menyerang kami dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku pun segera memeluk Ochobot karena kemumngkinan Kita berdua mati ditangannya. Namun, hal yang kupikirkan ternyata salah. 'BoBoiBoy' tidak bergerak. Dia pun menjatuhkan katananya, memegang kepalanya dan menggumankan sesuatu. Kupikir ini waktunya mengekang dia. Jadi, Kugunakan tangan bayang sekali lagi untuk memegang dia agar tidak lepas. 'BoBoiBoy' pun berteriak layaknya orang kesakitan dan pingsan. Seketika kulepaskan cengkramanku padanya, Dia mulai jaruh ketanah. Akhirnya kubopong Dia bersama Ochobot ke rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah, kubaringkan di kasurnya dan Ochobot langsung meng-scan BoBoiBoy. Setelah itu, Dia menuju kepadaku.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Jam Kuasanya tidak mempengaruhi emosinya. Namun..." Ucapnya dengan penuh kehawatiran.

"Namun apa?" Tanyaku penuh kebingungan.

"Sepertinya Dia telah memiliki kebencian. Bahkan sebelum Dia lahir, Dia telah memilikinya bersama 3 sifat orang lain. Aku tak tahu sifat itu milik siapa." Katanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku pun memiringkan kepala.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kemungkinan Dia adalah seorang reinkarnasi, Fang. Tidak hanya satu orang saja, namun 4 orang sekaligus. Kau ingat saat aku menceritakan padamu tentang mimpi yang Dia alami setelah Dia terkena cairan emosi Y?"

Aku pun mengangguk dan Dia pun meneruskan. "Mimpi itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan siapa saja yang bereinkarnasi menjadi BoBoiBoy. Jika kita tidak segera menemukan siapa saja yang bereinkarnasi menjadi BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBoy akan lepas kendali lagi dan menyerang siapa saja yang Ia anggap musuh. Dan mungkin temannya juga akan diserang Dia juga, Fang. Itu sangat berbahaya!" Kata Ochobot

Aku pun menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Lalu Aku pun bertanya kepadanya. "Lalu? Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, Hah? Mencari refrensi tentang mimpi BoBoiBoy?"

"Bukan, Fang. Itu akan menjadi tugasku." Kata-kata Ochobot membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku kembali. "Jagalah Dia, Fang. Kau memiliki Kuasa Bayang, Jadi mungkin kau bisa mengekang Dia ketika lepas kendali lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa. Rahasiakan kejadian hari ini dan hal ini dari yang lain, Terutama BoBoiBoy. Jika kita memberitahukan kepadanya, Mungkin Dia akan mengamuk. Lupakan sementara ikatan Rival kalian, Usahakan emosinya tenang." lanjutnya dengan nada datar. Aku pun mendesah. Jika melepas ikatan rival yang telah kami bangun, Mungkin bisa. Namun, Apa aku bisa menjaga BoBoiBoy agar tidak lepas kendali?

"Kau pasti bisa, Fang. Kau harus yakin pada hal itu. Ini semua demi BoBoiBoy dan lainnya." Ucap Ochobot yang bagaimana bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia sepertinya ingin membuatku menjadi yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."Kataku yang bersamaan dengan bangunnya BoBoiBoy dari pingsannya.

#BoBoiBoy's POV#

"_Mitsunari Aku tahu kau pasti marah denganku. A-" "TAMARU! Kau yang telah membunuh Hideyoshi-Sama dan Hanbei-sama. Kau harus dihukum dengan setimpal sebagai pengkhianat!" "Aku takkan meminta maaf. Jawabanku, Aku akan membuat masa depan dengan tanganku sendiri." "Ieyasu. Sampai kapan kau akan membangkang kepadaku?" "Kore, Mitsunari!" "Ieyasu Kisama wo, KUROS! IEYASUU!" "MITSUNARIIII!" _

Aku pun mulai membuka mataku walau terasa berat. Rasanya mimpi itu kembali lagi entah kenapa. Sekarang aku berada di kamarku sendiri bersama Ochobot dan Fang. Kenapa Fang ada disini? Mungkin Ada yang salah.

"Fang, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang polos. Ochobot dan Fang pun langsung menatap satu sama lain. Aku pun melihat tingkah mereka penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy-"

"Kau hanya pingsan saja tadi di kamarmu. Dan saat kau pingsan, kau terjatuh keluar jendela. Untung ada Fang. Jadi, Aku dan Fang mengangkatmu kesini dan memeriksa kenapa kau bisa pingsan." Jelas Ochobot yang sempat memotong perkataannya Fang. Aku pun menghela nafas. Ternyata Aku hanya pingsan, ya... Tapi, dari tatapan mata Fang yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitamnya tadi terlihat Dia dalam keadaan khawatir. Khawatir kepada siapa? Lebih baik kutanyakan padanya.

"Fang, Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Kenapa kali ini kau terlihat murung dan khawatir? Biasanya bersikap sombong dan angkuh..." Tanyaku penuh selidik. (walau ada candaannya juga, sih...) Fang pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kearahku dan dari tatapan matanya, Ia mengatakan 'tak-ada-urusannya-denganmu'. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti, Namun tetap penasaran. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan dari mereka berdua. Apa itu? Rasa penasaran ini mungkin menjadi misteri...

"Oh,Ya. Lebih baik kalian segera keluar rumah. Yang lain sedang mencari kalian, tuh!" Ucap Ochobot menggantikan suasana. Aku dan Fang langsung keluar rumah dan menemukan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menunggu di depan pintu. Aku pun tersenyum melihat mereka telah siap bermain bersama. Sampai kapan semua ini masih bisa kurasakan?

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 1 : Curhat

Yeey! Prolog udah selesai! Fic BoBoiBoy pertamaku! Jangan dikira nanti BoBoiBoyXFang ya... Saya itu paling anti yang namanya Sho-ai sama Yuri.

Yuri : "Siapa yang manggil namaku?"

Me : "David Black, noh!" #nunjukoranglain

Jadi, Disini BoBoiBoiy akan menjadi reinkarnasi dari siapa saja, hayooo? Cluenya adalah mimpi BoBoiBoy yang ada di Plot sama sifat para 'klon' BoBoiBoy pas berpecah jadi tiga. (All BoBoiBoy chara : "EMANGNYA RESIDENT EVIL APA?") Pas BoBoiBoy lepas kendali juga bisa menjadi cluenya. Soal BoBoiBoy punya Globphobia, lihat di BoBoiBoy Wiki. Buktinya pas season pertama episode 11-12. Kelihatan banget kalo BoBoiBoy punya phobia. Kayak saya yang phobia ditarik orang sama disodori ulat warna item. (yang ini mah trauma)

Gerrard : "Maksudmu yang ini?" #bawaulatwarnaitem

Me : "ULEEETTTTT!" #nyolotkepangkuanAdaWong

Leon : "Author Honey... MAKAN INI!" #narikAuHoney

Me : "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEE! KALIAN JAHAT SEMUAAAAA! KENAPA KALIAN TEGA BANGET, SIH? PADAHAL ULTAHKU 1 BULAN LAGIII!" #nangiskejer

Gerrard 'n Leon : "Oops..." #kabur

Me : "SINI KALIAN!" #bawaAWP-Z

BoBoiBoy :#sweatdropped "Err... Udaha aja, ye. Good Luck and Salute Wri-BALON BALON BALON!" #nyolotkeEnzo #turun "Siapa yang letup tu balon..." #darkaura

All CSO Chara ex. Gerrard: #nunjukAndre

BoBoiBoy : "Kau... BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

Andre : "UWAAAAAAAAA"

Dan Andre pun gosong dengan nggak etisnya.

Halilintar : "Selanjutnya Author mau memberi terimakasih kepada Yukio-chan. Kalau tidak ada Dia, Bisa-bisa malu di fandom orang (hubungannya?) Dah. Je itu lah... Good Luck and Salute Writer..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Curhat

Me : "Oke, semuanya. Inilah Chapter 2 dari BoBoiBoy : True Identity! Nggak kebayang dapet banyak review... Dibanding fic sebelah."

Andre : "Masih bingung Heronya siapa? Gue atau Max?" *Malah bahas yang begituan...* #sombong

Me : "NGGAK!" #lemparAndrekeasalnya

Vivia : "Trus Author Honey. Kenapa Aku disuruh kesini?" #watados

Me : "Kamu kan OC ku yang baik, kan?

Vivia : "Emangnya kenapa?" #dlmhati _'Kok bau-baunya Aku bakal...'_

Me : "Ayo kita balas Review dan Tolong bacain naskah dibeberapa tempat!"

Vivia : #sweatdropped "I, Iya. A, Ayo kita review!" #dlmhati _'Tuh kan...'_

**GabriMicha Runa : Anda penderita Globphobia? Jika saya penderita Phobia ditarik sama ulat. #nggakadayangnanya Terimakasih atas selamatnya... Dan selamat kepada anda juga, Kak. Anda telah menjadi reviewer kedua (?) dari Fic saya yang satu ini... **

**Kenapa Saya mengatakan anda reviewer kedua? Soalnya kebetulan saya mengpost fic ini saat siang hari pas stress gegara fic SB saya yang udah masa update (?). Dan kebetulan Saya salah ambil dokumen. Dan kebetulan Kak Yuriko (Atau Yukio, ya?) mengingatkan di review. Dan kebetulan juga saya nggak tahu gimana cara mengganti dokumen. Dan kebetulan reviewnya terhapus gegara ficnya terhapus. Terus, Kebetulan saya nggak bisa tidur. Dan kebetulan juga pas malam banyak sinyal di rumah. Dan kebetulan di HP saya ada Hotspotnya. Dan kebetulan Dokumennya sudah saya update. Dan kebetulan Saya post ulang nie fic. Dan kebetulan- #ditabokOCsendiri.**

**Vivia : "Bisa nggak bicara tanpa 'Dan Kebetulan'? Minta diseruduk apa?"**

**Me : "Silakan!" #diserudukTintindarifandomsebelah**

**Tintin (?) : "Ngapain Kamu menggangu pacarku, Author bodoh?"**

**Me : "Siapa yang ganggu pacarmu? Emangnya Aku Rastapopolus apa?" *Eh? Kok malah jadi adu mulut sama chara fandom sebelah, nih?***

**Tintin : "Nggak, Tapi Mueller (?)!"**

**Me : "Ih! Amit-amit jabang bayi! Mending jadi Hali-kun aja dah! Walau tu tampang kayak psikopat, tapi masih mendingan daripada si botak plontos itu."**

**Mueller : "Maksudmu si botak plontos itu apa, hah?"**

**Me : "Emang lu botak plontos, Mueller..." #nyekak**

**Mueller : #pundungdigurunsahara(?)**

**Tintin : #sweatdropped**

**Sama, kak! Saya juga merasa fic ini ditempatkan di crossover. Tapi, kata temen gue gini. 'Chara Basaranya Cuma nongol sekali doang, kan?. Dan Mereka nggak nongol sampai waktunya tiba, kan? Disini BoBoiBoy akan lepas kendali berkali-kali, kan? Kenapa dijadikan Crossover?'**

**Tintin : "Alesan. Artinya Sama aja kale..."**

**Me : "Biasa aja juga kale..." #jawdropped**

**Soal BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba menjadi yandere, Entah kenapa saya merasa BoBoiBoy melindungi Fang agar nggak lepas kontrol itu dah terlalu mainstream. Jadi, saya putuskan gimana kalo jadi Fang yang melindungi BoBoiBoy yang merupakan reinkarnasi supaya Dia nggak bisa lepas kendali. Intinya seperti kebalikan fic mu itu, lho Kak... Kalo Fang yang pasrah, Sebenarnya Aku nggak mau Fang dijadkan OOC, namun jika yang nyelametin Ochobot itu Ying ama Yaya mereka berdua malah tewas ditempat duluan. (Sifat mereka kan setia sama temen...) Anda mau Ochobot dijadiin dadu kecil oleh BoiBoy yang ngamuk? Nggak kan? Makanya Fang meluk Ochobot...**

**Oke. makasih reviewnya...**

**P.S : Nggak apa-apa, kok... FF SB Anda segera update juga, dong... Dan menurutmu siapa yang reinkarnasinya BoBoiBoy?**

**HannyAnonymous : Hai juga, kak... tepat banget, Kak. Masih tiga lagi. Soal BoBoiBoy X Fang, pasti ada namun cuma gombalan aja. Apalagi itu pas lepas kendali juga. Oke. This is the second chapter and Thanks to review... **

**Yuriko-chan : Jika reinkarnasi dari Ishida Mitsunari sih benar... Tapi.. ODA NOBUNAGA? APA KATA DUNIA? #ditembakolehyangbersangkutan Oke. Jika Oda sama Mitsu, pasti Halilintar sudah terlalu kejam dan nggak punya hati. Padahal Dia itu Kejam, Ambisius tapi masih baik. **

**Disini Tiap 'klon' (Apalah namanya itu, saya lupa) itu memiliki reinkarnasi masing-masing. Seperti Gempa yang lebih mementingkan ikatan persaudaraan. Taufan seorang yang humoris, namun tetap serius. Dan Halilintar yang telah saya sebutkan diatas. (sebenarnya Halilintar reinkarnasi dari dua orang. Karena kalo Mitsunari saja, kan malah OOC, Jadi ada satu lagi buat balancenya.) Soal setting di jepang itu Cuma liburan doang. Jadi, kebanyakan di Pulau Rintis. Oke, Makasih Reviewnya...**

**P.S : Makasih telah diingatkan... Saya terpaksa menghapus dan menulis ulang fic ini pas jam 10 malam. Soalnya pas saya pertama kali saya posting fic ini Saya lagi ditekan deadline juga...**

**Hoshi : Ficnya bagus? Makasih, ya... Buat reviewnya...**

**Weshi Senju Uchiha Hyuuga Nara Aburame Naruto (PNnya panjang banget... #ditabokyangbersangkutan) : Oke. This is the 2nd Chappy. Thanks for review...**

**Lost Legacy : Oke, Ini Chapter keduanya. Thaks for review...**

**Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju Mei : Maksudnya 'Kurang Chapter' apa, ya? Temen saya juga nggak dong. Oke. Thanks for review...**

**RUE ERU : Silakan curhat disini nggak apa-apa... Soal katana yang dipegang BoBoiBoy pas lepas kendali itu Katana Asli. Bukan katana Halilintar. Tenang... Soal Humor mungkin kali ini ada humornya, kok... Oke, this is the 2nd Chapter and Thanks for Review...**

**The Lucio : SAYA SETUJU! JANGAN ADA FANFIC GENRE SHO-AI SAMA YURI DARI FANDOM BOBOIBOY KITA YANG TERCINTA INI! *Caps Jebol!* #dikejarAuthorBoBoiBoyyanglain (All SB PM Angkatan 15 : Dasar anak fujo #diheadshotpakeJN-11satupersatu) Oke, Langsung aja. Pairing emang rencana BoBoiBoyXYaya, tapi pas sekuel- #megangmulut *keceplosan* Great salah ngomong lagi. Hehe.. Soal Genre Mystery emang itu keahlian saya *songong banget lu ah!* #dibombardirCSOChara Ini udah update. Thanks for Review...**

**Dissa-CHALovers : Jiah, Baru tahu aku buat fic BoBoiBoy. #sweatdropped Terimakasih atas pujiannya dan reviewnya dan ini adalah lanjutannya...**

Me : And now... The 2nd Chapter!

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan beberapa tokoh SB disini milik Capcom kecuali Masmun! #kenamagnumstep

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Curhat**

* * *

#Yaya's POV#

"Ehm... Yaya, Bolehkah aku bicara padamu satu hal?" Tanya BoBoiBoy saat Aku sedang memimum Special Hot Chocolate yang kupesan. Ya. Kami sekarang sedang berada di Kedai Tok Aba, Kakeknya BoBoiBoy yang merintis usahanya dibidang coklat. Coklat buatannya sangat enak, Dan tak kusangka kalau Coklat inilah bisa membangkitkan sebuah robot kuning yang awalnya dibangkitkan oleh seorang 'Alien kotak' yang berasal dari Planet... Apalah namanya itu yang bernama Adu Du agar Dia mendapatkan kuasa darinya. Namun, Kuasanyan malah diberikan kepada kami, Karena Adu Du menggunakan coklat Tok Aba tadi. Jadinya inilah kami. Anak yang berada diatas normal denagan kekuatan super. Yahh begitulah...

"Ehm... Yaya? Kamu kok malah ngelamun, sih?" Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku saat BoBoiBoy bertanya kepadaku dengan nada yang agak malu-malu dangan pipi yang muai agak memerah.

"E-Ehmmm..." Aku pun malah menjadi salting ketika tangan kanan BoBoiBoy memegang dahiku dan tangan kirinya memegang pundakku. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkannya serta matanya pun menutup. Aku pun juga menutup mataku dan berharap tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

5 cm...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

4 cm...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

3 cm...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 cm...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 cm...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Kalau kalian mau berciuman, Jangan disini!" Bentak Ochobot kepada Kami yang nyaris menautkan bibir kami satu sama lain. Seketika mukaku serta muka BoBoiBoy menjadi merah padam. Aku pun mencoba melihat sekeliling. Gopal hanya melongo, Ying dan Fang yang dari tadi sudah mimisan, Serta Ochobot yang sepertinya ikutan jawdropped yang baru mengetahui ternyata Ying dan Fang adalah seorang Fujoshi.

"Haish. Kau nie Ochobot. Kan lumayan kalau Cucu Atuk punya tunangan saat umurnya masih segini..." Ujar Tok Aba yang mulai tersenyum mesum.

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

Semuanya pun terdiam dengan pose melihat Tok Aba sambil melongo tidak percaya, kecuai BoBoiBoy. Dia sih sudah pingsan duluan ditempat. Dasar Tok Aba ini...

"kenape? Tak boleh?" Tanya Tok Aba dengan polosnya, yang malah sepolos anak kecil. BoBoiBoy yang baru bangun pun membalas. "Haish... Bukan macem tu, Atok. Tapi, Aku kan masih kecil? Belum siap kalo punya tunangan..."

"Hmph! Alasan!" Dengus Tok Aba dengan cukup kesal sampai membuat yang lainnya sweatdropped. BoBoiBoy pun terkikik pelan. "Hihihi. Terbaik." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya keatas yang telah menjadi trademark yang dimilikinya.

**BOOOM!**

**DESSSIU! DESSSIU!**

**DUUUUAAARRR!**

Tiba-tiba suara misil pun terdengar dan mengarah ke Kokotiam (Nama Toko Tok Aba) dan membuat kami terlempar. Disana terlihat seorang alien berwarna hijau berkepala kotak yang menaiki sebuah robot berwarna ungu dan tertawa kejam.

#Narrator's POV#

"Muahahahahaha... BoBoiBoy, Berikan Koko Atuk kau dan jangan lupakan resepi rahasianya dan juga Ochobot." Kata Adu Du yang mendapat respon berupa dengusan dan ucapan mengejek dari BoBoiBoy dan Fang secara bersamaan. "Hmph! Jangan harap!" Mengetahui ada yang ganjil, Mereka pun melihat satu sama lain.

"kau jangan ikut-ikutan aku, dong!" Ucap Fang sambil menamplok BoBoiBoy di kepalanya. Sementara yang ditamplok hanya bisa ber-jawdropped-ria sambil membatin. _'Aku yang Ditanyai kok malah Dia yang jawab?Gimana sih si Fang ini? Kan yang ditanyai aku. Kok Aku yang kena tamplok? Harusnya aku yang namplok Dia. Jangan-jangan Dia udah minum racun gila*) dari Fandom sebelah, kali?'_

"Hei, Aku kan ngancem BoBoiBoy, Tapi kenape yang berikan respon malah kau?" Ucap Alien itu –Adu Du- yang sekarang menjadi sweatdropped pangkat kubik (?).Yaya hanya bisa jawdropped, Ying dan Gopal langsung nyengir, Ochobot yang sweatdropped saat Fang memberikan Aksi berupa 'tamplokan' kepada BoBoiBoy yang innocent.

"Ehm... Tak taulah, Encik Bos. Katanya ada ramuan yang buat orang jadi error. Mungkin je Fang minum ramunan itu. Hmm... Tak patut... Tak patut..." Kata robot ungu itu –Probe- yang mendapat respon yaitu ditabokin Fang berkali-kali dengan tangan bayang. Yang lainnya pun hanya cengo melihat kejadian ini.

"Udalah! Aku takkan bagi kau ape yang kau inginkan, Adu Du. BoBoiBoy Kuase Tiga!" Ucap BoBoiBoy sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke udara yang menyebabkan Jam Kuasanya berekilauan. Dia pun menyilangkan tangannya dan Tiga simbol berupa Tanah, Angin, dan Petir muncul dan menuju keatas membentuk lingkaran berwarna kuning keemasan. BoBoiBoy pun melompat ke lingkaran itu, menembusnya dan muncul dua orang yang lainnya yang mirip dengannya. (lebih tepatnya semuanya sama persis, hanya warna baju, persleting dan gaya pemakaian topi) Yang pertama dari kiri BoBoiBoy dengan topi dengan penutup didepan dan memiliki lambang petir merah, dengan baju 'berhiaskan' petir berwarana merah dengan 'background' berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna ruby –BoBoiBoy Halilintar-.

Anak yang tengah menggunakan topi dengan 'penutup kepala' di belakang dengan lambang tanah berwarna kehitaman dengan baju berwarna hitam selingan golden dan matanya pun juga golden –BoBoiBoy Gempa-.

Anak yang terakhir menggunakan topi dengan 'penutup kepala' disisi kanan dengan lambang angin berwarna biru dengan baju berwarna biru donker kehitaman selingan biru tua serta sedikit kuning di topinya dan matanya berwarna teal –BoBoiBoy Taufan-.

"Rasakan ini! Tusukan Pedang Halilintar!" Ujar Halilintar sambil menyerang Adu Du dengan pedang Halilintar yang Ia summon. Probe yang telah menjadi Super Probe pun hanya bisa tersetrum. (Dan tentu saja, Adu Du pun ikut kesetrum.). Setelah kesetrum-ria (?), Super Probe langsung menembak BoBoiBoy dengan semua misil yang ada. Gempa yang mengetahui hal itu pun langsung mengambil posisi dan menghatamkan tangannya yang telah terbungkus dengan tanah yang berbentuk seperti sarung tangan sambil berucap. "Perisai tanah!"

"Masuk Perangkap!" Teriak Adu Du bersamaan dengan tangan Super Probe Menangkap Yaya yang sedang lengah. Semuanya Punhanya bisa berteriak. "YAYA!"

Tangan Super Probe pun menuju ke Adu Du, dan yang bersangkutan telah menuju ke Yaya. Dia segera melepaskan jam kuasanya dan menodongkan pistol laser miliknya ke Yaya. Super Probe pun langsung melemparkan Yaya ke udara.

"Muahahahaha... Habislah kau..." Ucap Adu Du sambil menembakkannya ke Yaya. Yang lain hanya bisa memucat melihat Yaya jatuh ke tanah dengan darah berada dimana-mana. Ketiga 'klon' BoBoiBoy pun menuju ke Yaya untuk melihat keadaannya. Terlihat Disana Yaya dalam keadaan bersimbah darah dan Di bagian perut kanan bawah darah muncu dari mana. Wajahnya memucat. Ketiga 'klon' BoBoiBoy menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

#Gempa's POV#

Dia... Dia... Dia melukai Yaya. Aku tak tahu harus gimana lagi... Aku teringat saat tadi sebelum Adu Du menyerang kami. Dan sekarang Dia sekarat. Ini sakit. Sakit sekali. Jadi, seperti ini sakitnya bila teman kita sekarat bahkan meninggal.

"_Inilah yang tidak kusukai dari dunia ini." _Tiba-tiba ada suara yang berasal dari dalam diriku.

'_Eh? Siapa kau?'_ Tanyaku dengan kebingungan.

"_Aku? Akulah reinkarnasimu. Sepertinya Kau ingin membangun ikatan dengan teman-temanmu, ya..."_

'_Ikatan? Persahabatan?'_

"_Tepat sekali. Itulah yang kuinginkan dulu. Namun, Hideyoshi-sama telah termakan oleh hasutan setan. Jika Aku terus mengikutinya, Dunia penuh Ikatan yang kuimpikan akan hancur. Makanya, Kubunuh Dia dulu sebelum terambat. Namun, Aku salah. Aku malah menghancurkan ikatanku sendiri dengan seseorang."_

'_Oh... Begitu...'_

"_Kau ingin ikatan antar kawanmu tetap ada, kan? Maukah kau bergabung bersamaku?"_

Aku pun berpikir sebentar. Aku merasa yang dikatakan apa benarnya. Aku harus mempertahankan Ikatan yang telah kubangun dengan Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Fang, dan lainnya. Dengan mantap, Aku pun langsung berucap _'Aku mau.' _Dan kesadaaranku lenyap seketika.

#Halilintar's POV#

Ya- Yaya... Di-Dia... Sekarat? Mulutku hanya bisa ternganga melihat keadaan Yaya yang segitu parahnya. Aku... Aku tidak terima. Akan kubunuh siapa saja yang beraninya melukai Yaya, Walaupun itu adalah temanku sekali.

"_Benar sekali, Teman itu bisa membunuhmu dari belakang. Benar, kan?"_ Kata seseorang dari dalam tubuhku.

"_Ah! __That's true__. Bahkan Orang tua pun terkadang bisa menjadi jahat terhadap anaknya."_ Kata seorang lagi dari dalam tubuhku.

'_Siapa kalian?'_ Tanyaku dengan nada waspada.

"_Kami? Kami adalah kau, nak."_

"_Hmph! __He didn't knew us__? Padahal kita sudah hidup dalam dirinya selama 12 tahun?"_

'_Lalu, Kenapa kalian disini?'_

'_Kau ingin membalaskan dendammu kepada orang kotak hijau itu, kan? __We'll give you the power.__"_

"_Tapi permasalahannya, Apakah kau mau bergabung bersama kami? Kalau kamu tahu, Akan Kami berikan kau 'kekuatan' itu."_

Aku pun berpikir sejenak. Mungkin, jika Aku bersama dengan mereka Aku akan membalaskan dendamku kepada mereka. Dengan mantap Aku berkata _'Aku mau.' _Dan kesadaranku langsung menghilang.

#Taufan's POV#

Yaya... Apakah... Dia... Sudah mati? Lalu, Bagaimana ini? Aku hanya bisa menatapnya horror saja, seakan tidak terima atas kematiannya.

"_Kau menyukainya, kan?"_ Tanya Seseorang yang berasal dari diriku.

'_Si, Siapa kau?"_ Tanyaku sambil bersiaga untuk menyerang.

"_Oi, Oi! Jangan menyerangku! Aku ini kan kamu juga... kau takkan bisa melihatku. Mattaku... Kau mirip dengan 'Dia'."_

'_Dia?'_

"_Kakakku. Dia selalu menghukumku ketika Aku berbuat kesalahan."_

'_Hihi. Terbaik. Lalu, Kenapa Kau kesini?'_

"_Aku melihatmu dengan keadaan tercabik-cabik melihat temanmu ini sekarat. Kau menyukainya, ya?"_

'_Ti, Tidak! Sebenarnya sih, iya...'_

"_Kenapa kau tidak nyatakan cintamu kepadanya?"_

'_A, Aku tidak bisa. Rasanya malu-'_

"_Dengarkan kau. Cinta, Perdamaian dan kerukunan hanya dapat diperoleh apabila semua orang merasa Dirinya membutuhkan orang lain. Tidak ada yang tidak mengalah, toleransi dijaga dan kejujuran yang menyebabkan cinta itu ada. Kau harus mengakuinya sekarang."_

'_Lalu, Aku harus gimana?'_

"_Akui cintamu itu kepadanya. Tapi, kalahkan dulu si kepala kubus itu dan selamatkan Temanmu ynag sekarat itu. Aku bisa membantumu. Asalkan Kau mau bergabung bersamaku."_

Aku pun berpikir sejenak. Benar juga katanya. Aku harus mengakui perasaanku kepada Yaya tentang perasaanku ini. Sebelum itu, Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Adu Du. Dengan mantap Aku mengatakan. _'Aku mau.' _Dan rasanya kesadaranku menghilang.

#Fang's POV#

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Teriak ketiga BoBoiBoy yang sebenarnya sedari tadi telah memegang kepala mereka masing-masing. Mereka berteriak bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sekali dari diri mereka. Aku pun segera menutup mataku (walau Aku memakai sunglass, Tapi tetap terlalu terang). Yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, kami menjadi shock apa yang terjadi.

Penampilan mereka tetap sama, Tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda. BoBoiBoy Gempa telah memakai _gauntels_ berwarna kuning cerah, BoBoiBoy Taufan telah membawa sebuah katana asli berukuran besar sekali, yang bahkan tidak bisa dibawa sendiri. BoBoiBoy Halilintar apa lagi. Sekarang, Matanya berwarna lavender dan membawa Katana yang digunakan untuk menyerangku dan juga Ochobot tadi pagi.

"Jangan-jagan..." Gumanku yang mulai ketakutan.

"BoBoiBoy..." Guman Ochobot yang juga meulai ketakutan.

'Lepas kendali lagi!' Batin kami yang mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 2 : Lost Control (again)

A, Apa yang nyaris kulakukan? GUE LAGI FUJO MODE OOOOONN! *capsnya, woi!* Nyaris saja. Kalo nggak direm, artinya Gue nyaris membuat Romance disini! Padahal disini sudah saya putuskan bahwa Romance ada di sekuel dari True Identity ini! Minna, Mungkin disini ada humornya dikit, ya... Karena saya disini menguatkan yang bagian Mystery, Drama, sama Hurt/Comfort doang... Nggak kayak fic saya fandom sebelah yang humor doang... Kalo Adventure baru dikuatkan pas berada di Jepang. Karena pas disana akan berasa keliling Jepang beneran. Oke, cukup dengan penjelasannya. Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	3. Chapter 3 : Lost control (again)

Me : "Kembali dengan saya Author Honey Sho dengan updatean fic PB (?) dan BBB : TI! Maafkan Author yang satu ini karena chapter sebelumnya banyak typonya. Dan juga Author minta maaf lagi karena updatenya lama. Laptop Author Honey lagi nggak bisa buat save ficnya. Jadi dibawa ke Rumah sakit per-Laptop(?)-an AKA tempat service."

Halilintar : "Alasan. Bilang aja kalo sebenarnya lagi repot ngurusin saka."

Me : "Hei! Ini beneran, tau! Laptop aja mau dibuat Rapat nggak jadi, kok... Gegara Deep Freeze sialan itu aktif balik. mau diuninstall nggak bisa-bisa. stress ane mah..." #puyeng

Halilintar : "Terbaik. Balas Review aja."

**GabriMicha Runa : Namanya juga baru tau. Dan emang itu semua kebetulan, Kak. #watados #dilempar Oke. Soal Crossover itu nggak usah dibahas lagi, ya... Puyeng saya mikir hal itu. #dibakar Semuanya bener, kak. Jika Taufan itu Keiji. bukan Nodachi. BTW, Nodachi itu siapa? #watados #diterbanginOCnyaKakRuna**

**Nah. Emang sekarang mereka mode Kesurupan semua. Tapi nanti ada pas ngakaknya. Lihat aja nanti. Dan mungkin ada dikit Yaoinya. Tapi cuma Chapter ini saja yang ada Yaoinya. Lihat aja gimana Fang (dengan kocaknya) nyelametin BoBoiBoy. Nggak tega sama pas Yaya ketembak? Saya kok nggak? #dilemparTacticakKnife Thanks for Review... :D**

**The Lucio : Tenang aja. FangxYing Ada, kok... tapi pas dijepang. #ditembak Tenang aja... Nanti Yaya akan selamat, kok... Kalo soal Cium itu... Err... Gimana, ya? Err... lupakan. Pasti nggak tau Mitsunari SB kayak gimana. Dia itu nyaris mirip sama Halilintar, cuma kebih kejam. Tapi kalo Mitsunari saja malah OOC nantinya. Makanya Halilintar kubuat reinkarnasi dari 2 orang agar balance. Soal keceplosan itu nanti akan kubuat se- #megangmulut *keceplosan lagi!* Thanks for respect and Review...**

**naruto messi nesi 456 : Iya... Ini udah Update, kok... Thanks for review...**

**RUE ERU : IYA, KAK RUE ERU TERSAYANG (?) ! MEREKA NYARIS BEGITUAN! *capsnya, mbak...* #ditabok Soal adegan darah, Author nggak ngejamin adegan darah bakal diilangin. soalnya Saya kan yandire... Lalu pastinya mereka bakal pergi ke Jepang, dong. Wong endingnya aja disana... Thanks for review...**

**messi uchiha namikaze senju uzumaki hyuuga nara naruto : tenang aja, mas... ini juga bakal dilanjut, kok... Thanks For review...**

**Dissa-CHAlovers : Nggak apa-apa kok nggak bsa ngomong juga nggak apa-apa... Malah yang saya bingungin pas bagian Yaya ditembak sama yang ngomongnya gitu. Dan ini sudah dilanjut, kok... Thanks for review...**

**PhantomSorcerer06 : terimakasih atas pujiannya. Dan ini lanjutannya. Thanks for review...**

Me : And now the 2nd chapter...

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan beberapa tokoh SB disini milik Capcom kecuali Masmun! #kenamagnumstep

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 2 : Lost Control (again)

* * *

#Ying's POV#

Mungkin kalian akan mengiraku orang gila ketika melihat wajahku yang ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi, kalian akan mempercayaiku ketika kalian sendiri yang melihat teman-teman kalian dibunuh, dan yang lainnya mengamuk. Itulah yang terjadi dengan diriku. Keadaan Yaya sekarang sedang sekarat, Dan ketiga BoBoiBoy berubah drastis. Apalagi Halilintar. Matanya yang berubah menjadi Lavender itu sangat mengintimidasi sekali. Tatapan dingin dan kebencian muncul entah darimana. Gempa? Sekarang Dia menatap Adu Du dengan intens. Gauntels kuning cerah yang Ia pakai sejak cahaya keluar dari Mereka bertiga -mencoba untuk menunggu waktu-. Sementara Taufan hanya bisa menyiapkan kuda-kuda serta pedangnya untuk melawan Adu Du yang kini menatap horror mereka bertiga. Sepertinya si kepala kotak itu merasakan akibat yang lebih buruk daripada dihajar Halilintar. Fang? Dia hanya bisa menatap horror mereka bertiga, namun Dia juga memberikan seringaian nya ke Adu Du yang menyadari apa yang telah Dia lakukan. Gopal? Dia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik Kedainya Tok Aba. Dasar penakut.

"Ying, bawa Yaya ke rumah sakit. Aku, Gopal, dan BoBoiBoy disini bisa menghandle Adu Du dkk." Ucap Fang dengan nada serius, namun ada nada ketakutan didalam suaranya. Apa yang Dia takutkan?

"Sudahlah, Ying. Yaya harus segera diselamatkan." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'aku-ingin-kau-selamat-dari-amukan-BoBoiBoy' Aku pun mengangguk dan berlari sambil mengendong Yaya dengan cara Bridal Style. Dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

#Fang's POV#

Sambil Aku melihat Ying pergi bersama Yaya yang pingsan menghilang, Aku segera menatap Adu Du dan Super Probe yang akan melawan Ketiga 'BoBoiBoy'. Tatapan mereka lebih menyeramkan dibanding saat Aku melawan BoBoiBoy beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jadi, Orang berkepala kotak ini yang membunuh Perempuan yang akan dinikahi oleh Boy-sama, ya..." tanya 'Halilintar' dengan nada sakartik. Boy-sama? Pfftt... Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa. Dan dinikahi? Yaya mau nikah sama BoBoiBoy? Emang umur mereka udah 25 tahun apa!? Dan membunuh? Woy, Yaya masih hidup, Baka!

"Dia ingin ikatan yang dimiliki anak yang telah menjadi reinkarnasi kita hancur berantakan. Hal itu takkan kubiarkan!" Ucap 'Gempa' dengan tegas. Berarti benar yang diduga Ochobot. BoBoiBoy itu adalah seorang reinkarnasi. Tapi, kenapa sikapnya sangat polos, ya? padahal reinkarnasinya itu berwajah garang semua.

"Dia telah membuat Orang yang dicintainya itu sekarat! Demi apapun Aku akan mempertahankan cinta mereka berdua!" Ucap 'Taufan' sambil mengangkat senjatanya. Padahal kelihatannya itu berat sekali, lho! Tapi kok Dia mengangkatnya dengan mudah, ya? Tapi 'Halilintar' hanya bisa mendengus dengan kesal.

"Kenapa terus berbicara? We have a hell of party in here!" Ucap 'Halilintar' dengan nada tambah sakartik. Kenapa Dia se-sakartik Haibara Ai dari DC, ya?

"_Yosh. Ikkuzo_!" Teriak 'Gempa' sambil berlari menuju ke Super Probe. Dia pun melompat dan bersiap menjotos Si kepala kotak itu. Mengetahui adanya kesempatan, 'Taufan' segera berlari menuju Super Probe yang nyaris terjatuh. Dibukanya sarung pedang itu dan mengayunkannya ke Super Probe berkali-kali hingga membuatnya terlempar ke udara. Namun Super Probe berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan mengaktifkan sayap dan jet yang Ia miliki. Saat Ia telah mendarat, 'Halilintar' Segera berlari menuju ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Super Probe dengan tangan kanannya berada di gagang pedang yang Ia bawa dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa pun!" Ejek Adu Du dengan nada sakartik. Aku pun mendengus kesal kepadanya. Seakan menngetahui apa yang telah terjadi, Aku pun dengan tak kalah sakartik berkata. "Heh. Tidak terjadi apapun? Lihat dulu apa yang terjadi." Mata Adu Du melebar ketika yang kubicarakan itu benar.

Benar saja. Kedua tanan mekanik milik Super Probe langsung putus dan sekarang jatuh ketanah. Kaki kiri mekaniknya pun ikutan putus. Sayap dan Jet yang sedari tadi bertengger di Punggung Super Probe pun terlepas. Super Probe pun langsung berubah menjadi Probe. Adu Du yang tahu dirinya kalah pun langsung melarikan diri bersama Probe dan menuju ke markas kotak. Sementara itu 'Gempa' dan 'Halilintar' menatap instens satu sama lain.

"Ieyasu... Kenapa kau ada disini, hah?" Bentak 'Halilintar' kepada 'Gempa' yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam saja. Aku dengan 'Taufan' hanya bisa bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan apabila ada hal buruk terjadi. 'Taufan' pun hanya berbisik, 'Dari dulu sampai sekarang pun masih sama.'

"Mitsunari. Aku tahu Mengapa kau masih sangat membenciku. Tapi, ini sekarang bukan-"

"Tamaru! Kaulah yang telah membunuh Hideyoshi-sama. Hal itu takkan kumaafkan!" Bentak 'Halilintar' yang menatap 'Gempa' dengan tajamnya. 'Gempa' pun langsung menyiapkan Kuda-kuda untuk menyerang 'Halilintar sambil berteriak, "Koe, Mitsunari! Bunuhlah Aku jika kau bisa!". Teriakan 'Gempa' tadi membuat 'Halilintar' menggeram kesal sambil berlari menuju ke 'Gempa' dan berteriak. "Ieyasu, Kisama wo.. kuros!"

**PRANG!**

Suara Dentingan dari Gauntels milik 'Gempa' dan katana milik 'Halilintar' menghasilkan percikan api yang cukup banyak yang membuat kami terkesikap. Ochobot pun menuju ke tempatku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Fang, Kau harus menghentikan mereka! Jika tidak, Satu kota akan hancur!" Ujarnya yang bernadakan khawatir.

"Alamak! Macem mana ni? Haiyoyo... Kita gali kubur je la... Jom jom!" Ujar si penakut ini yang ternyata menirukan BoBoiBoy saat Dia (lebih tepatnya kami) terkena Cairan Emosi Y beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena sebal, Seorang Anak pengendali molekul telah dijitak habis-habisan oleh sang pengendali bayang. Lupakan kata-kataku tadi yang mirip dengan wartawan koran.

Namun, Kata-kata Gopal tadi sukses membuat 'Gempa' dan 'Halilintar' menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang memegang kepala mereka masing-masing. Tidak hanya itu, Sebuah sinar menyimuti mereka berdua dan saat sinar itu meredup, munculah kedua BoBoiBoy yang mereka kenal. Halilintar kembali dengan mata merahnya yang mengintimidasi, serta Gempa muncul tanpa gauntels. Mereka seperti orang linglung.

"A, Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Adu Du Brengsek itu? Dimana Yaya?" Halilintar langsung menanyaiku dengan ribuan kilo (?) pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin menjitaknya. Tapi hal itu kutahan karena Ochobot telah memberikan death glare andalannya kepadaku yang membuatku begidik ngeri.

"Hei, BoBoiBoy! Tadi kau-"

"Kau tadi kalahkan Adu Du. Lepas tu Kau lawan diri kau sendiri. Mungkin kau telah hilang ingatan. " Ucapku memotong ucapan Gopal.

"Dei! Nie aku yang cerita ape kau?"

"Kenape? Aku kan yang ditanyai..."

"Tapi..."

Segera kuberikan Deathglare andalanku agar Gopal mau tutup mulut dengan tatapan 'sekali-kau-membicarakan-kembali-hal-ini-akan-kubunuh-kau'. Yang ditatapi hanya nyengir GJ.

"Sudahlah, Fang. Jum kita bergabung kem-"

"Bicara soal bergabung kembali, Kemana Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar yang secara tidak sadar memotong ucapan Gempa sekaligus orang pertama yang menyadari ketiadaan Taufan ditempat. Kita melupakannya!

* * *

#Author's POV#

"Macem mana, nih? Jika kalian nggak bersatu lagi, Kalian bakal hilang ingatan lagi. Nanti seperti saat Kamu ditipu!" Ucap Ochobot sambil menunjuk Halilintar yang membuat si empunya langsung menjitak si pengejek. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat Bola Kuasa dikejar oleh salah satu BoBoiBoy yang pemarah ini.

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Saat itu kan salah kita juga... Jad- HALILINTAR!" Bentak Gempa yang melihat Halilintar tidak mengindahkan nasihatnya. Dan Halilintar yang meyadari salah satu 'Saudara kembar tidak langsungnya' itu telah marah besar dan kini Dia hanya bisa menatapnya horror. Dan...

**PLAAK! **

**DUAKKK! **

**BUGG!**

**GUBRAK!**

... Nasib Halilintar masih dipertanyakan.

* * *

... beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sekali lagi kau tak mau dengar, Aku kan remukkan kau sekarang. Dan kau tak boeh ikut kita mencari Taufan."

"Hem... Iyelah..."

Nasib Halilntar sekarang? Sekarang tubuhnya ditutupi oleh tanah, Sementara kepalanya tetap ditimbulkan agar Ia bisa bernapas. Fang dan Gopal hanya cekikikan dimana mereka berdua langsung mendapatkan balasan berupa tatapan 'kalau-aku-telah-lepas-nanti-akan-kulemparkan-bola-kilat-ke-kalian' yang sukses membuat mereka begidik ngeri. Gempa pun ragu apakah mereka akan selamat dari amukan Halilintar. Sementara Ochobot menggelengkan kepalanya (?).

"Sudahlah! Aku dan Ochobot akan mencari di taman, Fang kau cari di kota dan Gopal kau cari di sekitar gang pak senin koboi." Ucap Gempa dengan seringaian yang Dia munculkan yang mendapat respon berupa si empunya langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon. Fang hanya bisa mendesah dan berkata. "Haish... Aku saja yang cari di sekitar Pak Senin Koboi. Apalagi Aku hafal daerah itu."

"Baiklah. Jom kite carikan!" Teriak Gempa dengan semangat. Semua orang disana langssung berteriak. "Jom!"

"E, Eh! Tunggu. Aku macem mane?" Tanya Halilintar dengan menaikan kedua alisnya. Gempa pun hanya cekikikan sambil mengatakan. "Tunggu je. Tunggu kat sini sampai kau dilabrak Ying." Yang mendapat Tatapan intens 'Kau-pikir-Aku-ini-penjahat?' dari Halilintar. Fang pun hanya bisa ngakak sambil mengatakan. "Haha. Tunggu di disini je... Kitorang pergi cuma satu minit je..." Dan yang lainnya pun mulai mencari Taufan, meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih 'dibungkus' oleh Tanah.

* * *

... satu jam kemudian...

"Huh... mane yang lain nih?" Guman Halilintar menunggu Gempa dan yang lainnya pergi untuk mencari BoBoiBoy pengendali Angin level 2 itu. Tiba-tiba Dia melihat Taufan yang mendekatinya dengan wajah mesum.

"Magiochi. Kenapa kau disini?'" Tanya 'Taufan' yang dengan wajah mesumnya melepaskan Halilintar ditempat. Halilintar yang tidak terima dipanggil Magoichi pun berteriak. "MAGOICHI PALA LU PEANG! AKU BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! BUKAN MAGOICHI, TAUFAN NO BAKAAAAAA!"

"Sudahlah, Mago-chan (?)... Ayolah sama Seorang Maeda Keiji yang ketjeh (?) ini..." Ucap si 'Taufan' yang membuat Halilintar ber-facepale-ria karena baru mengetahui apabila si 'Taufan' mulai ber-Alay-ria, dimana hanya orang di negara tetangga saja yang menggunakan bahasa itu. Dan 'Taufan' mulai membisikkan suatu kalimat. "Mari kita melakukan sesuatu, Mago-chan... " yang membuat pemilik julukan 'Dark BoBoiBoy' ini langsung bertambah facepale, menyadari apa yang ingin 'Taufan' lakukan.

_'Ya Allah... Selamatkanlah Hambamu yang akan dinistakan oleh Saudara tak langsung hamba sendiri, Ya Allah... Semoga Saudara kandung tak langsung hamba, Taufan dapat sadar segera Ya Allah...'_ Batinnya sambil membulatkan mata.

...Sementara itu...

Gempa dan Ochobot yang mencari Taufan dimana-mana dan mereka tak menemukannya. Mereka telah lelah mencari Taufan dimana saja. Di Taman, Kedai Tok Aba, Sampai di tempat sampah pun mereka mencarinya.

"Aduh... Capainye..." Guman Ochobot yang telah kelelahan. Gempa pun membagikan koko kering ke Ochobot. Ochobot pun hanya bisa tertidur di pangkuannya Gempa dimana Ia mengelus Robot berbentuk Bola tersebut.

'Gempa! Tolong, Gempa! Tolong Aku cepat!'

_'itu 'kan suara Halilintar? Mungkin saja Dia minta dilepaskan. Takkan kulepaskan!'_ Batin Gempa yang masih marah dengan masalah tadi. Seakan Mengetahui isi hatinya, Halilintar malah membentak 'Dei! Masalah ini malah makin membahayakan, lha! Taufan kat sini sekarang! Dan Dia lakukan 'Sesuatu' pada aku, lha!'

"Ape!? Oke. Aku kan kesana." Kata Gempa sambil berlari menuju ke Taman dimana 'Taufan' ingin sekali mencium Halilintar dengan mesumnya, namun yang mau dicium langsung menghunuskan pedang halilintar yang di-summon-nya. Dia hanya bisa sweadropped sementara Gopal yang baru sampai disana langsung jawdropped. Bahkan Fang yang merupaka seorang Fundashi (atau Fujoshi apalah itu) dan baru datang langsung nosebleed ditempat saat Dia melihat hal itu. Ochobot pun langsung menggampar Fang dengan buku KBBI yang entah didapat dari mana.

"OUCH! WOI! KALO GAMPAR ORANG ITU-Eh? Buku KBBI?" Tanya Fang yang kebingungan dan menatapnya 'darimana-kau-dapat-buku-ini?' yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'dari-decoy(?)!' yang membuat Fang langsung sweatdropped. Namun sebuah lentera (?) muncul kepala Fang yang langsung melakukan aksinya.

"Rasakan ini. LEMPARAN BUKU KBBI!" Teriak Fang yang langsung melemparkan buku KBBI yang sukses mendapatkan headshot kepada Taufan. Sementara Halilintar hanya bisa melongo dengan mata membesar saat Taufan langsung pingsan dan Fang berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Fang yang mengambil buku KBBI dan menarik tangan Halilintar yang masih melongo, dan Taufan yang masih tepar. Halilintar yang masih melongo pun mulai menghela napas, bersyukur karena doanya yang Dia panjatkan terkabul melalui perantara Fang.

"Fuih. Nyaris saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Fang." Ucap Halilintar sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat otak Fang error dan Dia mengira Halilintar akan menciumnya sehingga Fang pingsan ditempat dengan keadaan nosebleed. Semuanya pun langsung berusaha membangunkan Fang yang sekarang tepar, melupakan Taufan yang mulai bangun. Sungguh kasihan kau, Taufan...

"... Teman-teman, Mungkin kalau mau berterimakasih ke Fang, Jangan pake senyum juga." Ujar Halilintar sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taufan yang mengagetkan Gempa sampai terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Karena Fang adalah seorang Fujoshi akut." Jawab Halilintar sambil tambah nyengir dan membuat yang lainnya jawdropped melihat tingkah Halilintar yang aneh. Seketika Gopal memegang dahi Halilintar seraya mengatakan. "Oh... Panas (?). Mending dibawa ke RSJ sa-"

Dan bola kilat pun melayang ke arah Gopal.

* * *

... beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah Gempa dan Fang tersadarkan, Taufan pun menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua orang pun menjelaskan, terkecuali Halilintar. Dia masih marah tentang hal itu. Setelah penjelasan yang panjang itu, Taufan pun mengerti dan memutuskan untuk bersatu kembali menjadi 'normal' BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy pun meminta maaf dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Dan perlu diingatkan bahwa sebelum mereka bertiga bersatu kembali, Halilintar telah melempar bola kilat kearah Gopal, Fang dan Taufan dengan dalih 'nagih utang'. Kasihan sekali mereka yang telah menjadi korban dari amukan Halilintar (Apalagi Taufan dan Gopal yang telah terkena dua kali).

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 3 : UKK dan Liburan

Akhirnya... selesai juga. Sebenarnya sih telah selesai sebelum masuk sekolah, Tapi karena Deep Freeze sialan itu jadinya mengulang lewat andro, deh. Dan mumpung senin kemarin nggak masuk gegara sakit dan kepikiran fic ini, terpaksa saya menghabiskan waktu istirahat saya untuk mengangkat Andro dan membuka App untuk ngetik dokumen.

Gerrard : "Kok perasaan yang kejadian Taufan sama Halilintar itu de javu sama Komik buatan player di Fandomku, ya?"

Andre: "Iya. Dan yang pas Gempa ngejek Halilintar tadi kayaknya juga de javu?"

Me : "Emang iya." #watados

Gerrard : "..." #speechless

Halilintar : "Author, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Me : "Kenapa?"

Halilintar : "Taufan pundung, tuh!"

Taufan : #pundungdialun-alun(?)

Me : "Kenapa?" #watados

Halilintar : "Entalah..."

Me : "Jiah. Jika nggak tahu masalahnya nggak bisa diselesaikan, ding (?)."

Halilintar : "Haish. Serah je."

Me : "Yaudah. Oke. Pertama-tama Author minta maaf karena kemungkinan disini banyak typo yang berserakan dikarenakan Author mengerjakan ini lewat Apps di Android Author yang disebabkan oleh Laptop Author yang lagi rusak. Kedua, Season 1 dari fic ini telah selesai, Yang akan dilanjutkan dengan chapter selanjutnya dan kemungkinan pairing akan bertambah (nggak ada hubungannya!). Ketiga, Ada request dari teman Author yang pengin fic genre romance dan tema yang sama dari fandom sebelah, jadinya kemungkinan Author buat fic tema sama genre beda untuk fandom ini bedasarkan pengalaman Author di SAKA pas jadi Junior. Dan entah kenapa tadi Author mendapatkan inspirasi buat fic rated M, bukan karena lemon tapi karena blood. Jadi kemungkinan bakal dibuat dan sedikit susah karena akan saya cross dengan CSO. Itu saja. Good Luck and Salute Writer..."


	4. Chapter 4 : UKK

Me : "HUWAAAAAAA!" #nangisgegulingan

Provoseat : #nongol "Nie anak kenapa lagi? Buat orang puyeng aja!"

KAProng : #ikutannongol "Entahlah."

Me : "Fic saya ditagih! Dan saya masih repot banget!" #nangiskejer

Provoseat and KAProng : #sweatdropped

Me : #nangissesegukan "Daripada –hiks- saya galau, mending –hiks- saya bales review –hiks- saja."

**The Lucio : Terima kasih atas ngakaknya. Sebenarnya sih sudah rencana kalau niatan nge-shipper mereka berdua. Tapi emang mirisnya nasib Hali-kun tercinta ini.**

**Kali ini (mungkin) yang ditekankan FangXYingnya... Sebelum baca di Jepang, harus melewti UKK dulu... Baru chap- Ups! Keceplosan lagi. Great! BTW, This is the 3rd chapter. And Thanks for the spirit (?) !**

**Midoka : Terimakasihnya dan ini lanjutannya... :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers : ... #sweatdropped **

**Vivia : "Saya aja yang ngambil alih (?). Thanks for review..."**

**Messi uchiha namikaze senju hyuuga nara naruto : Iya, mbak... maaf. Lagipula... Saya ini CEWEK! Dan ini lanjutannya...**

**P.S : Mbak... Double post nih ceritanya? #sweatdropped**

**PhantomSorceress06 : Terimakasih atas pujiannya dan ini lanjutannya...**

**A : Ini sudah dilanjutkan, kok... and thanks for review...**

**Yyyy : Ya... Ini sudah dilanjutkan dan terimakasih atas reviewnya...**

**Arina nee : Sekarang udah keluar dari rumah sakit perlaptopan (?) dan udah dilanjutin ficnya. Thanks for review...**

Me : "Oh, ya nambah lagi. Disini mungkin time settingnya masuk episode dimana Ejo Jo akan datang. Nah... Sekarang waktunya untuk ceritanya..." :-D

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan beberapa tokoh SB disini milik Capcom kecuali Masmun! #kenamagnumstep

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 3 : UKK

* * *

#BoBoiBoy's POV#

"_Keiji! Sepertinya kau kemari bukan bermaksud untuk membantu kami..." "Ya. Jika Aku tidak bisa mengubah jalan pikiranmu, Aku akan berusaha untuk menghentikanmu." "Keiji." "Kemenangan Maeda adalah kemenangan Toyotomi. Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan melihat itu terjadi." "Aku mengerti." "Inuchiyo-sama!" "Tunjukkan kekuatanmu, Toushiee." "Aku selalu serius dengan urusanku!" _

**... **

"BOBOIBOY!"

"AH, AH! APE?!" Teriakkku yang langsung terduduk setelah diriku pergi ke negeri kapuk. Ochobot pun langsung ketawa aneh.

"Nggak ada apa-apa..." Katanya dengan nada innocent dan mendapat respon dariku yang langsung pingsan di tempat. Dan lagi-lagi Ochobot pun terkekeh. Dasar robot aneh.

""Ugh... Kukiranya ada apa-apa..." Gumanku yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsan sambil mengelus kepalaku yang terhantuk kuat saat aku pingsan. Ochobot pun tetawa sadis. Rasanya ini Robot mau kugepengin pake Golem Tanah aja.

"Oh, ya BoBoiBoy. Yaya hari ini tidak bisa masuk, alasannya karena Kemarin itu. Masih ingat?" Kata Ochobot sambil membawa surat tidak masuk dari Yaya. Oh, iya Aku ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, Aku tidak ingat bagaimana Aku bisa mengalahkan Adu Du saat itu.

"Dan hari ini hari dimana UKK dimulai." Tambah Ochobot yang membuatku membulatkan mata.

5 Menit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

4 Menit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

3 Menit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 Menit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 Menit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APEEEEE!? HARI INI UKK? TIDAAAAAAAK!" Teriakku terkaget mendengar ucapan Ochobot hari ini. UKK? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak menyangka apabila Hari UKK. Aku 'kan tidak- Eh? Aku belajar. Cuma ketiduran... Buktinya, Bukuku masih terbuka.

Aku pun mendesah dan mulai menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudlu, lalu Shalat (Atau menjalankan ibadah) Setelah itu kembali lagi untuk mandi. Setelah itu ganti baju, Makan dan pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

#Fang's POV#

Sepertinya Aku berangkat paling pagi (lagi), deh. Buktinya kelas masih kosong, dan belum ada yangmelaksanakan piket. Kebetulan hari ini Aku piket. Jadi, Kubersihkan sekalian semua kelas ini. Tapi, Tidak mungkin kalau satu sekolahan...

Setelah 'Operasi semut' Kujalankan sebagai 'PJ' Kelas (Emang Kedengarannya seperti Pramuka, Tapi Aku juga nggak mau dihajar Yaya karena mengambil jabatan 'Ketua kelas'nya. Jadi diganti PJ Kelas.), Aku pun duduk di mejaku paling pojok belakang dekat jendela dan mengambil suatu buku dari tas. Buku tentang tokoh dalam Zaman Sengoku. Kubuka satu persatu lembaran yang ada didalamnya Dan muncul suatu bacaan dari salah satu orang yang kucari. _Ishida Mitsunari._

'_Ishida Mitsunari Merupakan salah satu dari komandan Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Seorang Daimyou di daerah Osaka. Bersama dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu yang selamat dari Oda Nobunaga saat Ia kecil, Dia berusaha mengalahkan para Daimyou lainnya untuk menguasai suatu daerah. Dia Juga dikirim untuk mengalahkan Uesugi Kenshin dan Pasukannya, Namun gagal ketika mendengar Toyotomi Hideyishi dikalahkan orang lain. Dia menduga bahwa Tokugawa Ieyasu yang membunuhnya, dan mencari dukungan untuk membalaskan dendamnya ke rekannya yang dikiranya berkhianat itu. Hmm...' _Batinku saat membaca cerita dari Ishida Mitsunari. Aku pun mencari yang lainnya. Dan menemukan satu lagi nama orang yang kucari. _Date Masamune._

"Date Masamune?" Tanyaku dengan bingung. Kenapa Dia-

"Hei, Fang!"

Dengan segera kusembunyikan buku itu dan menyapa dengan 'sangat' ramah, takut kalau sisi gelap darinya menguar dan merusak sekolah. Ia pun duduk di depanku dan menghadapkan badannya kearahku. Ia pun mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Malay dan Bahasa Inggris. Ah... Kedua Mata pelajaran itu membuatku pusing! Dan iya. Hari ini UKK dan Yaya tidak masuk karena diserang Adu Du.

"Ehm... Kau sudah membaca semuanya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy dengan nada polos. Dengan segera Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dan menoleh ke arah jendela, Namun dengan segera Dia memegang daguku dan mengarahkan wajahku kearahnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan kulihat matanya berubah menjadi biru. Oh tidak... Dia lepas kendali lagi.

Mukaku memerah dengan apa yang Ia lakuan. Seringaiannya pun melebar sambil mengatakan. "Aku akan memiliku, Mago-chan... Aku-"

"HYAAAAAAH!" Teriakku sambil menampar BoBoiBoy yang sekarang ehem-dirasuki oleh orang lain yang mesum-ehem dengan tas milikku. BoBoiBoy pun langsung pingsan dn Aku membaca buku tanpa perlu mempedulikan si pemanipulasi elemen tersebebut. Hmph!

* * *

"Baiklah, Murid-murid. Sekarang, masukkan buku kalian dan siapkan alat tulis kalian. Kali ini Mata Pelajarannya Bahasa Inggris." Kata Cikgu Timi sambil memberikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban. Kami pun mulai mengerjakan bahasa Inggris. Kami pun mematuhi perintah beliau dan mulai mengerjakan UKK ini.

Aduh.. Sulit sekali. Bahkan lebih sulit daripada Bahasa Malay. Kulirik Ying mengerjakannya dengan tenang, Kulirik Gopal Dia malah berguman tidak jelas, Sementara BoBoiBoy? Dia malah Diam saja. Dan Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Bu, Saya sudah selesai." Ucapnya sambil maju kedepan. Dia pun mengumpulkannya dan bersalaman dengan Cikgu Timi, Lalu mengambil tasnya dan duduk didepan kelas. Kami yang ada dikelas hanya bisa ternganga melihat Dia. Bayangkan saja, Dia mengerjakan semuanya dalam waktu lima belas menit, Coba. LIMA BELAS MENIT! Haah... Aku saja kalo mengerjakan Matematika butuh waktu minimal dua puluh menit. Jika Bahasa inggris satu jam mungkin hanya dua sampai lima soal yang terselesaikan. Sementara jumlah soal yang harus dkerjakan di kelas Jujur sebanyak dua puluh lima soal. Dan BoBoiBoy menyelesaikannya begitu cepat?

* * *

"Bagaimana Ujiannya?" Tanyanya kepada Kami bertiga yang baru keluar menyelesaikan soal Bahasa Inggris yang ternayata sangat susah.

"Aku sih lumayan saja..." Kata Ying dengan senang.

"Aku belum selesai semuanya." Kataku dengan nada jujur walaupun ada sedikit nada 'cool' dalam kata-katanya.

"Apalagi Aku. Haah... Macem mama nih..."Gusar Gopal setelah menyelesaikan bahasa inggris. Sepertinya Dia tidak bisa mengerjakan semuanya, deh..

"Tapi, BoBoiBoy? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. Ying dan yang lain hanya menatap BoBoiBoy bingung. BoBoBoy pun mendesah.

"Haa... Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Aku tahu semua jawaban dari semua –soal-soal itu-"

"Jangan-jangan kamu sudah tahu jawabannya-"

Segera kuhajar Gopal dengan pukulanku dan Dia pun langsung nyasar ke tempah sampah terdekat (?). Yang lain pun hanya bisa memasang muka 'hah?' Tapi Aku tidak menggubrisnya. BoBoiBoy pun menepuk pundakku dan ersenyum tulus padaku dan Ying sambil mengatakan. "Nanti Kita kunjungi Yaya ke Rumah Sakit, yuk..."

Aku dan Ying un saling bertatap muka. Ying pun mengangguk dan Aku pun ikutan tersenyum dan mengatakan. "Ayuk!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 5 : AYO JENGUK YAYA!

Akhirnya... lama nggak Update ada waktu senggang. Langsung raep saja kedua fic saya yang lagi nganggur. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, langsung saya Double Update saja. Serta maaf kalo kali ini pendek (Karena saya nganggap 6 page itu masih pendek) Biasanya saya sekitar 7-10 page, bahkan pernah sampai 15 page. Udahan aja. Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	5. Chapter 5 : AYO JENGUK YAYA!

Oke. Inilah Double Update yang kujanjikan. Selamat membaca...

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan beberapa tokoh SB disini milik Capcom kecuali Masmun! #kenamagnumstep

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 5 : AYO JENGUK YAYA!

* * *

#BoBoiBoy's POV#

Sekarang Aku menunggu di kedai Atok. Ying dan Fang telah tiba. Tok Aba telah menyiapkan Special Hot Chocolate untuk diberikan buat yaya. Ochobot pun ikut. Semuanya telah siap. Tinggal menunggu-.

"Ehm... Hai, semua. Maaf telat. Awalnya Aku tidak diperbolehkan." Katanya dengan nada yang agak ketakutkan. Memang sih Dia ketakutan... pasalnya Aku sudah mengancamnya dengan Keris Petir yan telah menempel di lehernya dan bersiap untuk menebasnya! Fang? Dia mencengkram Kakinya dengan tangan bayang agar tidak kabur. Ying? Dia menyiapkan kuasa manipulasi waktunya.

"Iyelah... Kami maafkan. Tapi jika terulang, Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Gopal." Kataku Sambil menghilangkan Keris petir. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti langkahku. Gopal hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Bagaimana? Ayo berangkat!" Kata Fang yang diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

Kami pun sampai Di Rumah Sakit dimana Yaya dirawat. Aku dan lainnya pun berada di depan pintu suatu ruangan dimana Yaya dirawat. Saat Aku mau membuka pintunya, Aku merasa tanganku berhenti. Tanganku kram, tapi kupaksakan untuk membuka pintunya. Aku pikir Yaya masih belum sadar, Namun...

"Oh, Hai BoBoiBoy. Hai semuanya!" Katanya sambil tersenyum riang. Senyuman itulah yang melelehkan haiku yang awalnya beku, Senyuman itu juga yang membuat tanganku yang kram menjadi lebih melemas. Terasa air mata ini akan meleleh membasahi mukaku, namun kutahan. Fang, Gopal Ochobot dan Ying pun menyapa Yaya yang masih terbaring.

Saat kami berada disana, Kami saling berbagi cerita. Fang mulai menceritakan dari awal Yaya pingsan sampai saat Aku menyelesaikan Ujian Bahasa Inggris selama lima belas menit. Sementara Yaya menceritakan kalau Dia mendapat transfusi darah kemarin dan keadaannya lebih baik. Namun Dia harus opname*) di Rumah Sakit selama dua minggu. Namun Mama Zila menjadi pengawasnya untuk UKK. Jadi, Dia melaksanakan UKK di Rumah Sakit. Aku hanya diam saja.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama Kami memutuskan untuk pulang Yang lainnya sudah keluar. Hanya Aku dan Yaya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Eh? BoBoiBoy? Kamu belum pulang?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Ini salahku." Kataku yang sekarang tidak dapat menahan air mataku yang membentuk sungai, menyalahkan diri sendiri. "Ini semua salahku."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Bo-"

"Kalau Bukan salahku, Harusnya Kau tidak terluka, kan!? Seandainya, Seandainya Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, Seandainya Aku menyadari, Seandai-"

"Ini Bukan salahmu, BoBoiBoy... Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri..." Katanya dengan nada yang sangat halus. Tangan telunjuknya berada di mulutku, menguncinya.

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

_Moshimo kimi ni meguriaetara_

_Nido to kimi no te wo hanasanai_

_Haru no owari wo tsugeru hanamidou_

_Kasumu hana hitohira_

_Yomigaeru omoide no uta_

_Kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau Itu tidak salah, BoBoiBoy. Tapi, Itu salahku yang baru menyadari kalau ada jebakan untukku." Kata Yaya yang dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus. Aku pun mengelus mukanya yang manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Time after time_

_Kimi to deatta kiseki_

_Yuruyaka na kaze fuku machi de_

_Sotto te wo tsunagi aruita sakamichi_

_Ima mo wasurenai yakusoku_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yaya, Aku tahu Kau itu tidak salah. Tapi Aku yang salah. Aku tidak segera menyadari kalau Dia yang menyerang A-"

"Aku tahu, BoBoiBoy. Tapi tetap saja bukan kau." Omel Yaya yang sempat memotong hanya bisa ternganga mendengarnnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru_

_Usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku_

_Kizutsuku kowasa wo shirazu chikatta_

_Itsuka mata kono basho de_

_Meguriaou usu beniiro no_

_Kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku Tahu, BoBoiBoy. Kau juga takut terlepas, kan?"

Kata-kata Yaya sempat membuatku bingung. Terlepas? Aku hanya tergagap ketika Yaya mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang Dia pikirkan.

"katakan saja, BoBoiBoy. Aku akan mendengarnya." Kata Yaya sambil tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Time after time_

_Hitori hanamau machi de_

_Chirazaru toki wa modoranai keredo_

_Ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni_

_Namida hirari matte ita yo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya... Aku..." Entah kenapa Aku susah merangkai kata-kata sekarang. Yaya pun sedikit tersenyum ketika Ia mengucapkan. "Aku tahu. Kau itu sama denganku, kan?"

Aku pun terbelalak ketika Dia bisa mengetahui Apa yang kutakutkan. Dan tiba-tiba kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan terbentuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaze mau hanabira ga mina omo wo naderu you ni_

_Taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya Aku takut, Yaya. Aku merasa Diriku ini memiliki kekutan lain selain jam kuasa. Aku takut apabila Aku melukai orang lain, Yaya. Aku takut lepas kendali. Aku takut. Selama ini Aku merasakan diriku yang lain Yang lebih kejam. Lebih kejam daripada Lainnya" Kataku dengan nada agak serak. Tak lama kemudian air mataku mengalir lagi membentuk sungai yang telah kering.

Dan Yaya memelukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hito wa minna kodoku to iu keredo_

_Sagasazu ni wa irarenai dareka wo_

_Hakanaku kowareyasui mono bakari_

_Oimotomete shimau_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku juga merasa begitu, BoBoiBoy." Ujar Yaya dan responku hanya membelalakkan mata. Dia pun melanjutkan. "Aku merasa Aku ingin menghajarmu ketika kau bertindak bodoh, BoBoiBoy. Tapi Aku merasakan ada sisi lain yang ingin melindungimu. Aku merasa Aku juga ingin menyadarkanmu disaat kau marah. Dan Juga -hiks- Aku ingin –hiks- Kau selalu bahagia..."

Kata-kata lembutnya yang diiringi dengan tangisan menyadarkanku. Aku sama dengan Yaya. Sama-sama takut akan kehilangan kontrol. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan beberata kata pun mulai muncul dari mulut mungilku.

"Yaya, Aku menyukaimu."

Yaya pun terdiam. Dan Dia pun meluncurkan senyumannya. Sepatah-dua patah kata pun meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan menunggu lamaranmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Time after time_

_Kimi to irozuku machi de _

_Deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai_

_Dare yori mo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no_

_Soba ni itai kondo wa kitto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana yang lainnya menunggu. Aku pun segera mengusap mataku dan menyapa teman-temanku. "Oh, Hai Semua."

"Huuh... Kemana saja? Kami mencarimu..." Tanya Ochobot sedikit marah. Okelah. Kali ini Aku yang salah.

"Hehe. Ngobrol bentar sama Yaya." Kataku Innocent yang langsung ditatapi dengan tatapan 'Kamu-nggak-ngapa-ngapain-yaya-kan?'. Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Eh? Kamu baru nangis?" Tanya Gopa ketka melihat mataku. Aku pun mengelak. "Nggak! Tadi kelilipan debu doang."

"Beneran? Cieee..." Tanay Fang menggoda.

"Nggak... Dan siapa yang pacaran, Fang!?" Kataku sambil menyiapkan keris petir. Dan kejar-kejaran antara Aku dengan Fang pun terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Time after time you know you will be mine...)_

_(Time after time you know you will be mine...)_

_(Time after time you know you will be mine...)_

_(Time after time you know you will be mine...)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued...

* * *

-Vocabulary-

Racun Gila : Jus Rajaijah (Baca Adventures of Tintin : Blue Lotus)

Opname : Menginap

* * *

Chapter 6 : Persiapan

KYAAAA... Nggak nyangka kalo akan ada adegan full romance disini! Oke. Saya membuat chap ini karena menurut saya BoBoiBoy sama Yaya itu seperti Hattori Heiji sama Toyama Kazuha dari Fandom Detective Conan. Mereka berdua (Maksudnya Hattori sama Toyama) itu sama-sama Tsundere tapi setia banget, lho... Tapi kalo BoBoiBoy dan Yaya sama-sama Kuudere tapi gimana gitu. Rasanya kalo liat BoBoiBoy sama Yaya bersama, Akan terlihat kayak Heiji sama Kazuha, deh... Dan lagu tadi berjudul **Time after Time** atau **Hanna Mau Machi de **karya Mai Kuraki. Lagu ini pernah menjadi OST Detective Conan Movie 7 : Crosroad In The Ancient Capital AKA Meintantei Conan : Meikyuu no Kurosuroodo (kalo lihat Versi inggrisnya berjudul Case Closed : Crosroad In The Ancient Capital). Karena lagu ini agak nyelow dan cerita dari lagu itu sama dengan isi chap ini, Kupkir cocok untuk BGMnya.

Oh, ya. Tadi saya replace fic ini karena lupa vocabnya. Jadi harus di edit. Udahan aja. Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	6. Chapter 6 : Persiapan

Oke. Ini lanjutan dari BoBoiBoy : True Identity. Sebenarnya Saya ingin merelease chapter ini hari minggu. Tapi karena saya masih kelelahan untuk mengerjakan fic ini karena Penempuhan Topi-Slayer dan harus mengerjakan cerpen saya untuk perlombaan, Jadi ya... seperti ini. Baiklah, ini reviewnya.

**PhantomSorceceress06 (Silver Celestia) : Hehehe... Tapi tetap ini Date Masamune versi SB (Sengoku BASARA), ya... bukan versi SW (Sengoku Warrior). Kalo yang versi itu sih mana bisa bahasa inggrisnya... #ditembakmuneSW**

**Yep! BoBoiBoyXYaya! Yeeey! *Zim : Thor Honey... -.-*. Ehem. *All CSO Chara : Lebay lu ah, Thor Honey...* Oke maaf kalo chappienya agak pendek, Soalnya saat itu nyaris WB, sih... namun dapet ide pas UAS semester satu gegara saya berhasil nyelesaiin Bahasa Inggris duluan... *Gerrard : Mulai lagi, dah!* Oke terimakasih atas supportnya dan matur thank you (?) for review... :D**

**Arina nee-chan : Ini udah diupdate dan makasih buat reviewnya... :D**

**GabriMicha Runa (Lampion Malam) : Author yang paling ditunggu reviewnya pun datang. *PLAK!* *bercanda...* Kak... Chapter 6 jangan dikira ngelamar, kak... #sweatdropped Yah... Kalo yang BoBoiBoy ngelamar Yaya, emang ehm... #kenaBLXICS**

**Gerrard : "Kebiasaan!" #nodonginSK1**

**Me : "Ampuun..." #nangiskejer**

**Nggak apa-apa, kok... emang namanya hiatus... jadi bener-bener off dah... #senyummanis *All : #sweatdropped* Lho? Kenapa nie fic mau nyelenong ke Sho-Ai? Baru nyadar saya, ma... #digeplakYuripakeJN9 Aduh... Makasih udah ngecek nie fic! #nangisgegulingan Ini chapter lanjutannya dan makasih buat reviewnya... :D**

**P.S : fic BoBoiBoyXFang nya dimohon ditunggu, ya... Authornya bakalan sibuk saat akhir Maret. Soalnya Saya jadi perwakilan lomba cerpen dikelas saya buat Dies Natalis SMA Saya...**

**Hanna Triana : BoBoiBoyXYaya Lover, eh? Ini lanjutannya dan makasih buat review... :D**

**Angga Julian35 : Makasih buat pujiannya.. Dan #langsungambilnotes #ditulissarannya Oke. Maaf kalo kali ini pendek lagi. Arigatou for review and support... :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers (Dissa Chavalliana) : Iya, iya... Ane maafin, kok... *kok pake bahasa wancak, ya?* Makasih buat reviewnya... #datar *nie anak kayaknya masih ngambek, nih...* *KAProng : Woy... Nie anak orang. bukan si W***, ya...***

**Charllotte-san : Anda mau fic ini nggak selesai karena saya membuat Yaya kena Headshot? Yaya ini sangat penting untuk penyelesaian konfliknya, tahu! *Provoseat : ***... -.-* Oke. Maaf atas keerroran saya. Makasih buat reviewnya... :D**

Sepertinya reviewnya sudah semua, jadi kita langsung saja ke TKP! Step Right, This way! Watch carefully! Nikmatilah I- #kenakartunyasar

Kaito Kid : "Hmph! Maaf saja, ya... Tapi Kata-kataku itu tidak bisa ditiru orang lain. Oke. Selamat menikmati bacaannya..." #sakartik

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan beberapa tokoh SB disini milik Capcom kecuali Masmun! #kenamagnumstep

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 6 : Persiapan

* * *

"Oke. Semuanya sudah siap." Kata BoBoiBoy sambil menepuk tasnya. Dia meretakkan tas dipundaknya lalu berangkatlah Dia menuju ke sekolahnya. Selama perjalanan Dia berjalan dengan santai, tidak tergesa-gesa karena Dia yakin Dirinya pasti akan sampai di Kelasnya. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang berlarian karena takut terlambat. Terkadang Ia sedikit bersenandung riang. Sesampainya di kelas, Ia mendapat senyuman yang menyenangkan. Dan betapa senangnya Dia karena Yaya telah pulang kerumah dan sekarang dapat masuk kesekolah kembali.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy. Hari ini kubawakan kau Bento khas jepang untuk makan siangmu. Kau suka, kan?" Kata Yaya sambil memberikan sebuah wadah makanan berwarna biru untuk makan siangnya. Mata BoBoiBoy yang awalnya memiliki daya tahan lima watt dan baru mengetahui adanya makanan pun langsung berbinar.

"Wah... terimakasih, Yaya. Kau memang yang terbaik..." Kata BoBoiBoy yang langsung tersenyum ceria dengan memberikan _trademark_nya kepada Yaya yang telah tersenyum simpul. Muka Yaya yang awalnya biasa saja langsung berubah menjadi merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Hei, Yaya. BoBoiBoy mulu yang dibuatkan bekal... Kenapa Aku nggak dibuatkan juga, sih?" Tanya Gopal tersungut-sungut, menghancurkan aura 'Romansi' yang telah diciptakan oleh BoBoiBoy dan Yaya. Fang dan Ying pun langsung facepale beserta nosebleed ditempat, sementara yang lain pun mulai gedubrakan ditempat.

"Gopal, Maaf. Tapi bekal yang kubuatkan BoBoiBoy itu memang spesial. Dan hanya untuk BoBoiBoy seorang. Dan Kau tidak boleh meminta kepada BoBoiBoy SEDIKITPUN!" Kata Yaya yang langsung mendeathglare Gopal dan menekankan kata 'sedikitpun' dan membuat aura yang amat tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Gopal yang merasakan hal ini langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ketakutan.

"Terbaik Kau, Yaya. Makanya Gopal, Kalau kamu mau minta dibuatkan makanan atau bekal minta secara baik-baik... Jangan mengejek orang segala, _You see_?" Kata BoBoiBoy dengan nada sakartiknya.

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

"Ehm... Ada apa?" Tanya BoBoiBoy dengan nada polosnya dan mendapat respon dari teman-temannya berupa mereka gedubrakan di tempat. Fang yang baru bangun langsung mengecek tubuh rivalnya itu sampai memegang 'milik'nya BoBoiBoy -dan pastinnya membuatnya blushing parah-. Lalu Dia menepuk bahu BoBoiBoy dengan pelan.

"BoBoiBoy, Jangan-jangan..." Tanya Fang dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ja, Jangan-jangan apa?" Balasnya dengan muka seperti bunga mawar merah segar. Fang pun mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga BoBoiBoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau adalah penderita Kepribadian Ganda, ya?"

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

"UWAAAAA!"

**CTARR!**

* * *

"Bangun... Selamat pagi Cikgu Kebenaran!" Kata Yaya sambil menirukan seorang pahlawan sedang terbang yang langsung ditirukan oleh yang lainnya. "Selamat pagi Cikgu Kebenaran!"

"Selamat pagi Murid-Murid. Duduk." Kata Papa Zola sambil memberikan isyarat untuk duduk. Ia pun menaruh bukunya dan melihat Fang yang dalam keadaan gosong dan tidak rapi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Engkau, wahai anak muda?" Tanya sang pahlawan gaje itu sambil berputar dengan Gajenya. Fang pun menunjuk BoBoiBoy sambil berkata. "Dia Cikgu. BoBoiBoy menghujani saya dengan Hujan Halilintar! Entah kenapa."

"Ish! Bukan, lha! Salah kau sendiri bilang jika Aku punya penyakit jiwa. Sampai grepa-grepe segala..." Bantah BoBoiBoy yang malah menunjuk Fang dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

"Hei, Bukan itu maksudku! Aku kan hanya mengecek saja!"

"Tapi Tetap saja!'

"Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Kau pun same!

"Kau..."

"Kau..."

"DIAAAMM!" Bentak Papa Zola sambil melempar rotan menuju ke kereka. Untungnya mereka dapat menghindari lemparan itu dan langsung menutup mulut mereka. Papa Zola pun langsung menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'menyeramkan' dan membuat mereka tidak bisa begidik. Papa Zola langsung berkata. "Yang salah adalah... KALIAN BERDUAAAA!"

"EEH KOK BISA?" Tanya semua warga kelas itu dengan wajah ternganga hebat. Dan yang ditanyai langsung menjawabnya dengan jelas. "Iya, mereka salah... Karena Fang, Kau telah mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat hati orang lain menjadi sakit.. Dan BoBoiBoy... kau harus lebih bersabar jika diejek seperti itu..." Kata Papa Zola yang langsung berubah menjadi seperti ustad-ustad yang ada.

"Sudahlah. Hal itu tak penting. Sekarang ini... Kita akan... membagikan hasil Ujian Bahasa Inggris KALIAAAAAN!" Kata Papa Zola yang telah berubah kembali menjadi sedia kala dan membuat yang lainnya pun langsung berteiak 'TIDAAAK!' Pada saat yang bersamaan. Yaya pun langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ehm... Cikgu, bukannya Cikgu Timi yang membagikan ujian Bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Yaya yang mulai bingung akan tingkah gurunya yang satu ini. Papa Zola pun mendecak dan mengayunkan jari telunjuknya menuju ke kiri dan kekanan secara bergantian.

"Sebenarnya, Cikgu Timi ingin Dia yang membagikan ujian Bahasa Inggris kalian... Namun, Dia sekarang sedang sakit hingga tidak bisa bangkit lagi... Maka dari itu Cikgu Timi meminta Cikgu papa untuk membagikan Ujian Bahasa Inggris kalian." Jelas Papa Zola secara panjang lebar. Dia pun menepukkan kertas-kertas yang berupa hasil ujian Bahasa Inggris anak-anak itu dan melihatnya satu per satu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan bacakan peringkat pertama. Peringkat pertama Adalah..."

"Pasti Saya!" Kata Gopal yang memotong ucapan Papa Zola sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Papa Zola terkekeh kecil sambil mengaakan. "Benar Gopal. Kamu itu mendapat peringkat satu..." Yang lainnya pun menghentikan napas mereka saat Papa Zola berbicara secara menggantung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari Bawah." Dan ledakan tawa pun terjadi. Gopal yang terlanjur kepedean langsung menutup mukanya dengan buku Matematikanya, Iwan yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, Yaya yang masih berusaha menahan tawa, Fang yang sudah guling-guling di tanah, BoBoiBoy yang sekarang memegang perutnya, dan lain-lain.

"Kau itu Gopal. Selalu kepedean mulu. Kapan sikapmu berubah, hah?" Tanya Ying yang masih nyengir mendengar pernyataan Papa Zola yang membuat Gopal malu bukan kepalang. Yang ditanya langsung cengengesan.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang Cikgu Papa serius. Peringkat pertama dalam Bahasa Inggris Adalah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BOBOIBOY DENGAN NILAI SEMPURNA!"

"APEEEE!?" Tanya semua orang dengan wajah ternganga mengetahui siapa yang mendapatkan peringkat satu. Bahkan yang mendapat peringkat satu pun hanya menatap gurunya dengan tidak percaya.

"Iya. Taniak, BoBoiBoy... Taniak..." kata Papa Zola sambil menyalami sang Reinkarnasi dengan 'sangat' keras. BoBoiBoy pun dengan tenang tersenyum sambil malu-malu kucing sambil mengatakan. "Te, Terima kasih..."

"Nah... Beberapa hari lagi akan ada Liburan pergi ke..." Kata Papa Zola dengan kata-kata menggantung lagi. Semua Anak pun menahan napasnya yang akhirnya dilanjutkan perkataan Papa Zola yang sangat menggantung tersebut. "Jepaaang!" Danyang lainnya pun langsung besorak kegirangan.

"Namun, Untuk Gopal. Kau tidak bisa ikut." Kata Papa Zola secara pendek dan membuat yang bersangkutan hanya mendesah kesal. BoBoiBoy pun memunculkan trademarknya seperti biasa. "Terbaik."

"Semoga kalian senang disana, Murid-murid. Selamat berlibur, dan selamat belajar untukmu, Gopal. Oh ya. Cikgu akan ada rapat, jadi jam terakhir akan kosong." Kata Papa Zola yang meinggalkan kelas itu yang langsung mendadak menjadi ramai.

* * *

**KRIIIING!**

"Yeee! Waktunya pulaang!" Kata Gopal sambil menata bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas. Ying yang telah menata buku mereka hanya berjalan pelan, namun kakinya tersandung kakinya Suzy dengn tidak sengaja dan langsung jatuh. Namun Fang langsung menangkap Ying dan mata mereka saling bertemu. Posisi mereka tidak pernah berubah hingga...

"Ehem. Ehem. Uhuk!" Kata lainnya yang langsung menirukan suara seperti batuk yang tidak segera berhenti dan membuat mereka berdua langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing dan... BLUSH! Muka mereka sekarang berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Ahaha... Terbaik kau Fang. Jangan lupa PJnya, ya..." Goda BoBoiBoy dengan Yaya kepada Fang dan Ying yang terdiam. Tana disadari Ying pun telah mengangkat sebuah meja yang langsung dilemparkan menuju ke arah BoBoiBoy yang sedang tertawa.

"Cie... Fang sama Ying..." Goda Yaya yang langsung kena jitakan dari Ying. Gopal pun juga ikutan. Dia malah menggoda Fang lebih daripada BoBoiBoy. Dan alhasil Fang pun mengeluarkan Harimau Bayang agar mereka terdiam ditempat. Sementara yang lain sudah kabur duluan.

* * *

"Ehm... Kalian sudah siap apa belum?" Tanya BoBoiBoy yang menggaruk kepalanya dan berbicara dengan gugup. Yang lainnya hanya memandang BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan 'kenapa-kamu-bertanya-seperti-itu?' yang mendapat tatapan 'kepo-doang.' Yang langsung disambut acara sweatdropped ditempat.

"Ya belum, lah... Kita 'kan baru pulang dari sekolah..." Kata Fang yang langsung double swetdropped ditempat. Oh, kali ini Dia butuh Aspirin untuk menghadapi BoBoiBoy. Yang bertanya pun hanya tertawa getir. Fang hanya bisa mendesah. Dia pun membuka buku tentang tokoh-tokoh pada Zaman Sengoku dan membaca bagian yang sempat terhenti sebelumnya. Date Masamune.

"Oh, iya. Nanti kita main Games, yuk! 'Kan besok libur..." Ajak BoBoiBoy sambil pulang menuju kerumahnya bersama Yaya. Fang dan Ying pun mengangguk, Sementara Gopal mengngguk dengan senang. Dan Kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 7 : Counter-Strke... Online?

Akhirnya.. Chappie 6 kelar juga. Oh, iya. Ada yang tahu Counter-Strike Online? Kalo tahu jelasin aja apa adanya... Kalo bisa sangat rinci. Dan disini ada chara yang nasibnya kayak BoBoiBoy, lho... Awalnya Dia terkenal sebagai anggota SAS berprestasi, namun karena sebuah tuduhan sebagai kaki tangan seorang penghianat, Dia dibenci banget oleh masyarakat dan akhirnya Dia pindah ke PMC (Private Military Contractors). Namun beda dengan BoBoiBoy. Dia itu sifatnya pendendam, sehingga Dia bersumpah akan menangkap si penghianat itu dan membersihkan namanya. Tapi, Akhirnya Dia salah satu pembunuh dari sang dalang dari Rex Virus Outbreak yang menculik sang penghianat itu untuk menjadi bahan sample. Nah, siapa, hayo? Yang tahu berarti pernah maen game ini atau denger cerita chara ini... Dan chara ini bakalan dipakai Oleh BoBoiBoy, lho... *Lu niatan ngasih clue apa ngasih spoiler?* Oke. Itu saja, mungkin ada review dari semuanya disini? Udahan, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...


End file.
